choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Busropa
Busropa (Japanese: バスローパ Basurōpa) is the shopkeeper who runs the Busropa Toy Shop, which is located at the eastern end of Poqui. He is a seller of various slot car series, that are available on a randomized basis, and will rotate often as the in-game months advance. They will not always be available for purchase, and when this is the case, he informs you that the store is currently out of stock, as they are very popular. On certain occasions, he will have limited edition slot cars in stock, that are more rarely available. Each of these is a unique version of a model from a particular series, and all feature an exclusive gear-type and colour shade, just as the regular editions do. Busropa also hosts the Slot Racing Game competition events. Each race consists of 10 laps, against a single opponent, where you may use any one of the slot cars in your possession. Quotes *''(When the protagonist enters the Toy Shop for the first time)'' "Welcome. The slot cars are very popular now, and we're out of stock." *''(If he tells the protagonist that the regular slot cars are available for purchase)'' "Luckily, we have some slot cars left today. We are holding a slot car competition. You can play racing games using the slot cars." *''(If he tells the protagonist that the limited edition slot cars are available for purchase)'' "We have a new slot car today. It's a limited edition, not like the other ones. We are holding a slot car competition. You can play racing games using the slot cars." *''(If he tells you no slot cars are available for purchase)'' "Unfortunately, we are out of stock on slot cars. However, we are holding a slot car competition. You can play racing games using the slot cars." *''(When the Slot Racing Game is highlighted on the shop menu)'' "You can join a slot racing game." *''(When selecting an opponent for the Slot Racing Game)'' "So you'll join the race. Choose your opponent." *''(When selecting a slot car type for the Slot Racing Game)'' "Select your slot car. The stars indicate hi, low, mid gear performance." *''(After selecting a slot car type for the Slot Racing Game)'' "Good luck." *''(After completing the Slot Racing Game and the Game Records screen appears)'' "Great game. These are the results." *''(When 'Buy a slot car' is highlighted on the shop menu)'' "The slot cars we sell now. Some are hard to get when they sell out." *''(When regular slot cars are available in the shop inventory)'' "All new product on sale! Stars show hi, low, mid gears." *''(When limited edition slot cars are available in the shop inventory)'' "A limited item! It might be your last chance to get it." *''(When 'Game Records' is highlighted on the shop menu)'' "The records of the past slot racing games." *''(When viewing the Game Records screen)'' "These are the results." *''(When 'EXIT' is highlighted on the shop menu)'' "Exit the shop." *''(When the protagonist leave the Toy Shop)'' "We look forward to your shopping with us again." *''(When the protagonist leave the Toy Shop)'' "We look forward to your shopping with us again. Good luck." Trivia *In the event of limited edition slot cars being available within the toy shop inventory, there are always three purchasable model types. However, when Busropa informs you of this, he only ever states there is one limited edition slot car model available, and the referring quote is never pluralized. This may point towards the original intention was to have only one limited edition available at a time, during the game's earlier development stages. *The monthly Choroyter Times newspaper will often display a notice, informing when limited edition slot car models are available. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters